Death of a Nobody
by CodeLyoko
Summary: After Saix's battle, he catches a glimpse of Xemnas, it being the last thing he sees before he fades away. Now Xemnas regrets not sharing one secret of his with the berserker. Sequel to A Fleeting Kiss, XemnasSaix oneshot.


Kira: My fans on deviantart wanted a sequel to A Fleeting Kiss, so I gave them what they wanted. I hope you readers also enjoy it, because I shed a few tears when writing it. My friend Cat wants to make an alternate version of this, where Sora doesnt defeat Saix and he lives, and my other friend wants to make a sequel to this one and have it happy ending. And yes this is a XemnasSaix oneshot lol. Xemnas might be a little OOC, so sorry about that, but I had to make him emotional.

Disclaimer: I dont own Sora, Saix, or Xemnas, or anything Kingdom Hearts releated.

* * *

The nearly full Kingdom Hearts shone down on the four figures that were in Addled Impasse. Saix's animalistic golden eyes were wide, stumbling back a few paces, his claymore suddenly feeling heavy in his grip. Fragmented emotions of disbelief shone in his normally expressionless eyes. His free hand momentarily went up to briefly touch his forehead, feeling a trickle of blood seep from an almost invisible wound. 

He drew his hand back, staring at the crimson liquid, which slowly soaked into the black leather glove of his. He straightened up, well, as much as the berserker could without pain running through his body. The battle had taken more out of him than he at first thought. But that was when he felt something. He felt like something was wrong. His claymore, which was usually as light as a feather, was suddenly too heavy to hold, and his hand lost its normally strong grip on it.

It connected with the ground with a loud clang, but the diviner didn't pay any attention to it, or even to the children in the room. He felt the moonlight on his back and turned towards it, his only comfort in the gloom-filled place. He stumbled, his legs barely holding him up. He felt utterly useless, his strength draining away. He no longer felt like the warrior he had been before that fight. He felt beaten.

His only attention was on Kingdom Hearts, the thing that had given him strength, the object that would have given his heart. If he had only had more time, he would have gotten it. He tasted the metallic taste of blood in his parched mouth, which normally would've made him long for more, but this time, he wished it would go away. He nearly lost his footing, but finally came to a stop in front of the big glass window, the moonlight spilling onto his weakened figure.

But the moonlight couldn't do anything for him now. He straightened himself up again, his right hand over the area where his heart would've been. He felt like an animal, who wanted a last chance to live, but had that chance cruelly ripped away from him.

"Why…Kingdom Hearts… Where is my heart?" he said, a whine being heard as well, making him sound like a canine. He reached out with the hand that he had been holding to his chest, almost as if he was trying to reach through the glass window, trying to touch the moon above. That was when he felt a silent sound, one only his sensitive ears could pick up. He felt himself fading and his eyes widened, seeing black pieces of nothingness start to float upwards.

His hand shook as he tried desperately to get more power from the moon, so he wouldn't have to fade away. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head ever so slightly to the left. On a tall platform, hidden from view from almost everyone, was the amber eyed superior. The Luna Diviner saw tears in his superior's eyes. He attempted to say something, but he started to completely fade away, a pillar of darkness covering him, making him fade back to the darkness where he had been created from.

"Xem… nas…" the last whisper of the berserker was barely heard after the silence that followed his disappearance. Xemnas just stood there in shock, not even feeling the tears running down his bronze cheeks. He couldn't wrench his eyes away from where Saix had stood. Fragments of emotions he used to feel ran through him, regret, sadness (via the tears) and now, loneliness. He heard the voices of the keyblade wielder and his friends, but then they soon disappeared, exiting the room. He couldn't believe it. Saix, his second-in-command, the Luna Diviner, Number Seven in his Organization, was dead. He was the last one, the last nobody standing.

It wasn't fair to him, but it seemed that his non-existence was never fair. He turned around, never wanting to look upon the spot where Saix had last stood. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks, drenching part of his cloak. He never got to respond to the kiss, or even tell the diviner a certain secret he had been keeping from him. He never told the berserker how much he meant to him. He closed his eyes for a second; causing the tears to stop, then fade away. He opened up a portal to the Alter of Naught and his eyes snapped open, narrowed eyes glaring at the portal, showing no emotion that he had shown a second before. Now he had more reason to slaughter the keyblade bearer. He stepped through; mind focusing for the battles ahead, the portal vanishing like it had never been there.


End file.
